


Brain Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Lucifer, sometimes Sam sees Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Damage

Sometimes Sam sees Gabriel. He's wary because he knows Lucifer is a crafty little devil (sorry, make that *the* crafty little devil), and Gabriel has been dead since before the Apocalypse-that-wasn't.

Except Gabriel's comforting smile never melts into Lucifer's diabolical grin. He doesn't say much, sometimes just rests his hand over Sam's and whispers a soft, "I'm sorry." The archangel appears whenever Sam feels overwhelmed and like he's going to explode. After a while, he stops caring that Lucifer is obviously using Gabriel as a soothing balm before he burns Sam again in worse ways than before.

When Sam sees Lucifer melt away and Castiel appears instead of Gabriel, the hunter is half-disappointed.

He and Dean leave Castiel in the treatment center and set out to regroup, but he can't help but think that his life is somewhat lacking. But now that he is able to function on his own without Lucifer trying to tear his mind to ribbons, so he distracts himself by immersing his energies in the hunt.

When Sam sees Gabriel waiting for him inside the motel room he and Dean have just rented, he fears that what Castiel did didn't work. The archangel smiles up at him. "Hi, Sam," he says quietly. Sam rubs at the scar on his palm, but Gabriel doesn't disappear. And Dean can see him, too.  
"I'm alive."


End file.
